Entonces, ¿no fue real?
by Fabi Vazquez
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has sentido un sueño tan real? Katniss despierta descubriendo que nada fue real, ni la revolución, ni los Juegos, ni su relación con el Chico del Pan, ella despierta siendo Katniss Everdeen, la Chica de la Veta, no la Chica en Llamas, no el rostro de la Revolución, no el Sinsajo.
1. chapter 1

Así que después de que me susurra:

-¿Me amas, real o no?

Yo respondo:

-Real.

[...] Aún así sé que hay juegos mucho peores.

Despierto sobresaltada, todo fue un sueño, un sueño que pareció tan real; mi hermanita Prim está durmiendo tranquilamente; en el exterior se oye el alboroto, en las calles pisadas de Agentes de la Paz y los camiones en los cuales llegan, y eso sólo me recuerda una cosa: Hoy es el día de la cosecha.

Me levanto de la cama aún sorprendida por mi sueño, me cambio de ropa: me pongo unos pantalones ajustados y la chaqueta de cazador de mi padre y mis botas, trenzo mi cabello delicada y pacientemente hasta obtener mi trenza casi perfecta. Bajo por las escaleras y me encuentro a Buttercup, el odioso gato de Prim; está echado en el piso a un lado de la puerta, hecho un ovillo.

Como acostumbro, me dirijo al bosque sin que nadie me vea y paso la alambrada que siempre está sin electricidad, bueno, casi siempre, algunas veces Gale y yo nos hemos quedado atrapados en el bosque porque electrifican la alambrada, han sido pocas y, cuándo eso ha sucedido sólo nos sentamos bajo un gran árbol, él me abraza y nos quedamos así hasta que quitan la corriente eléctrica de la alambrada.

Llego al tronco hueco de un árbol donde guardo mi arco y el carcaj con las flechas.

Mi primera presa está a unos cuantos metros de mi, en un año no había visto a esa especie, un ciervo; saco una flecha del carcaj y la acomodo en el arco, mientras me pongo en posición, apunto y...

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué harás con él cuándo lo caces?. -Es la voz de Gale, mi mejor amigo.

Ahuyentó al ciervo, me costó un año encontrarlo y Gale lo ahuyentó.

-¿Qué te pasa, Gale? no es divertido- rebato muy enfadada.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con un ciervo tan pesado, Katniss? Hoy es el día de Cosecha y hay muchos Agentes de la Paz-toma una de mis flechas y comienza a examinarla.

-Iba a venderlo, a Agentes de la Paz-le lanzo una mirada desaprobatoria y le arrebato mi flecha.-Es el primer ciervo que he visto en todo el año y ahora lo ahuyentaste.

-Tranquila-toma una roca, la lanza hacia los árboles y sale un par de conejos asustados de entre los arbustos.

Coloco nuevamente mi flecha en el arco, apunto y, el primer conejo cae muerto, el otro sale dando pequeños brinquitos y se me escapa, voy corriendo tras de él, con el arco cargado, pero me detengo gracias a un pensamiento que me vuelve a la mente, me quedo pasmada, ahí entre el bosque, viendo como el conejo sigue su camino, pero concentrada en un solo pensamiento, bajo el arco y me tiro al piso. Ese sueño.


	2. Capítulo 2

¿Porque soñé con que yo liberaba a Panem? ¿Porque me enamoraba de ese chico, Peeta Mellark? Sí, en la escuela lo he visto pero jamás le he hablado, ni él a mi; sin embargo, en mi sueño yo lo amaba y él a mi, y sufría porque me apartaban de él. ¿Qué tiene que ver con mi futuro?»

Lo se, toda la escuela decía que él estaba enamorado de mi, en ocasiones lo descubrí mirándome fijamente, un sentimiento tan tierno reflejaban sus ojos, sus ojos azules tan bonito. Recuerdo el día que yo estaba afuera de la panadería Mellark, estaba bajo la lluvia, hambrienta, su madre lo estaba regañando por haber quemado los panes, lo golpeó y le dejo una marca roja en la mejilla, su madre le gritaba que se los diera a los cerdos porue nadie iba a comprarle el pan quemado, y vi como el comenzó a arrancar las partes quemadas y a tirarlas al comedero, el volteó hacia la panadería esperando que no lo viera su madre y acto seguido arrojó un pan en mi dirección y pocos segundos después, el segundo lo siguió; entonces me quede ahí, mirando el pan sin poder creermelo; sinceramente le agradezco, ese día, yo, moría de hambre y el me alimentó.

Tengo el presentimiento de que ese sueño va a volverse realidad y, eso definitivamente no lo quiero, si eso ocurre, mi hermana y muchas más personas morirán por mi culpa, pero sólo yo tengo el poder de cambiar mi futuro, cambiaría muchas cosas, pero dos cosas definitivamente haré realidad: Primero voy a ir a buscar a Mellark y segunda, iré a los juegos y desataré una revolución en Panem, no importa si el nombre de mi hermanita no sale en la cosecha, yo me ofreceré como voluntaria para ganar esos juegos e iniciar la rebelión que liberará a Panem de las manos de Snow.

-Catnip, ¿pasa algo?-cuestiona Gale.-Ibas corriendo detrás del conejo y de pronto te tiraste sin razón alguna.-me levanto bruscamente de entre las hojas secas de los árboles aún un poco perdida.

-Tengo que irme.

Salgo corriendo hacia la Veta y en mi casa están esperándome mi madre con un estofado de cordero sobre la mesa como almuerzo, y mi hermana ya sentada en un extremo del sofá con un precioso vestido que extrañamente es igual al de mi sueño, su rostro refleja miedo y, a la vez inseguridad, es su primer año y estoy casi segura que su nombre no saldrá en la cosecha, a no ser, que mi sueño se torne en mi única y futura realidad. Me siento en la mesa no del todo dispuesta a almorzar, pues ahora tengo que decidir si iré o no a los juegos y, en caso de ser así, no se si lograré convertirme en la líder de una revolución; y Peeta, él si tiene que formar parte de mi vida, ese chico tan dulce y tierno, ahora si que puedo decir que es el hombre de mis sueños.

-¡Katniss!- grita mi madre-llevas cinco minutos viendo el estofado, ¿No piensas comer?.

-No mamá, no tengo ganas de estofado hoy.- Respondo neutral, volteo hacia el sofá dónde esta Prim, entonces ahí si esbozo una sonrisa y alegremente le cuestiono.-¿Qué tal un pastel o unos panecillos, Patito?-Se levanta inmediatamente del sofá con una enorme sonrisa y me abraza.

-Si, Katniss, ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!- grita entusiasmada mientras toma mi mano y mr lleva hacia la puerta- ¡Katniss, de Prisa!

-Si, Prim, tranquila, sólo deja me doy un baño y me pongo mi vestido, ya volveré, cinco minutos, lo prometo.-Prim suspira y termina por decir:

-De acuerdo, ¡Cinco minutos KATNISS EVERDEEN!


	3. Capítulo 3

Me doy un baño rápidamente y me pongo un hermoso vestido azul y, posteriormente sujeto mi cabello en una trenza y después con ella formo un chongo, dejando mi fleco detrás de mi oreja, llego de prisa al comedor y le digo a mi hermanita:

-Cinco minutos, Patito, te lo dije.-sonríe.

-¡Pues andando, la Panadería Mellark nos espera!.- Me quedo pensando que: Admito que no sólo iré a la Panadería Mellark por pastelillos, iré a hablar con Peeta.

Salimos de la casa, vamos tomadas de las manos, Prim va dando brinquitos diciendo:" Iremos a la Panadería Mellark, iremos a la Panadería Mellark".

Por el camino sólo vemos lo cotidiano, niños con ropas sucias, mujeres transportando agua... Ver esto desde siempre me ha dado tristeza así que decido ir más rápido y le digo a mi hermanita.

-Llegaremos más rápido si corremos.- me mira y sonríe, ella corre y a un par de metros me grita.

-¡Serás la última, Katniss!.- río y comienzo a correr hasta que la alcanzo, vamos casi al mismo ritmo y, entonces choco con alguien lo cual hace que ambos tropecemos.

-Oh, perdona, en realidad lo lamento- levanto mi mirada y me encuentro con una mirada clara como el cielo.

-¿Peeta?

-¡Katniss!, recuerdas mi nombre.- suspira y sonríe.

-Si, por supuesto.- «Cómo no recordarlo» se levanta y me estira una mano en señal de ayuda, mientras Prim ríe.

-Gracias.

-No es nada, ¿Para dónde íban?.

-Para la panadería, tú panadería.-responde Prim antes que yo.

-Yo también, sólo salí a conseguir más harina, ¿Nos vamos juntos?

-Claro, vamos.- Prim toma mi mano y extrañamente, también la de Peeta, así que por ahora no podré hablar con él.

-Prim, ¿Qué tal si te adelantas y ves que panecillo quieres?-Le dice Peeta, ella asiente y corre entusiasmada hacia la panadería.

Volteo a verlo y le sonrió. Las piernas están temblandome de los nervios, las palabras no fluyen de mi boca y el estómago se me revuelve.«¿Estuve siempre enamorada de él y no me di cuenta?»

-Peeta...- el gira la cabeza hacia mi.-Tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Segura que es a mi?, digo, nunca hemos hablado, hasta ahora.

-Más segura que nunca.-sonrío- Soñé contigo.- una expresión de sorpresa le recorre el rostro- tuve un sueño, y en ese sueño estabas tú, es algo raro, soñé que...

-¿Qué Panem era libre?- Me interrumpe antes de que termine la oración.


	4. Capítulo 4

«¿Será esto posible? ¿Peeta Mellark tuvo el mismo sueño que yo? »

No lo sé, pero creo que nuestros sueños tienen algo en común: El destino de Panem.

-¿Soñaste que Panem era libre, Katniss?- me pregunta el Chico del pan.

-Sí, soñé también que gracias a tí, a mí y a muchas otras personas se lograba una revolución contra el Capitolio.

También que tu y yo estríamos este año en Los Juegos y...-me silencia con otra oración Peeta.

-Y si mal no recuerdo, seríamos tributos el el tercer Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, tú, y dos de nuestros aliados saldrían, pero otras dos chicas y yo seríamos secuestrados por el Capitolio. ¿Soñaste algo parecido?

-Creo que hasta el momento todo lo que hemos dicho lo hemos soñado ambos, Peeta.

-¿Y crees que signifique algo? Porque digo, no es común que dos personas que en su vida han hablado despierten una mañana con una posible revelación de su futuro donde está demasiado incluida una persona, en mi caso, tú, en tu caso, yo. ¿Tienes alguna idea, Katniss?.

-Cuando Prim y yo éramos pequeñas y papá aún vivía, recuerdo escuchar alguna vez hablar a mamá sobre Sueños Compartidos.

Ella dijo que algunas personas compartían los sueños como consecuencia de la relación entre ellos o una platica durante el día que pudo expresarse en la noche, aunque según ella, no hay nada científicamente probado...

-Pero tú y yo no hemos hablado nunca, excepto ahora. -Me interrumpe de nuevo.

-A eso iba, Peeta, tienes que dejar de interrumpirme si quieres que termine de explicar.

-Lo siento, Katniss.-Se disculpa y baja la mirada. -Sigue.

-Recuerdo también dijo que dos personas pueden compartir el sueño, aún sin haber hablado e incluso sin haberse conocido, esto deb...

-Estas confundiéndome, Katniss. -Una vez más, interrumpe.

-¿Vas a dejar de interrumpirme cada vez que intento explicar algo? - le grito exasperadamente. -Y perdona, pero estas acabando con mi paciencia.

-Ya, perdón, explica.

-Te decía que esto debido a que las personas pueden llegar a ser almas gemelas y tienen una conexión muy profunda y sí puede llegar a tener algo que ver en el futuro.

-Entonces quiere decir...

-Quiere decir que sí todo se sigue como en el sueño, tú y yo iremos a Los Juegos y liberaremos Panem.

-Pero también quiere decir que si todo tiene razón, no será del todo bueno, Katniss.

-Por ejemplo... Nuestras familias.- decimos al mismo tiempo.

Tendríamos que cambiar muchas cosas, y eso está más que claro tendríamos que evitar todas esas muertes y proteger a la gente que amamos.

-Será el destino, pero lo cambiaremos, Peeta.

-¿Y respecto a lo de nosotros, Katniss?.

No espero más, le doy un beso y le respondo.

-Sólo quédate conmigo.

-Siempre.


End file.
